1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead frame that forms a product unit in a multi-row lead frame formed by etching, having a non-mirrorsymmetric pad region.
2) Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 4, as a conventional example of this type of lead frame, there has been proposed in JP KOKAI No. 2014-130973 a lead frame structured to have a first region 51, which has a main body portion 51a and an extending portion 51b extending from the main body portion 51a with a decreased width, held via three or more suspension leads 53, 54, 55, 56 and 57 in three directions lengthwise and breadthwise from an outer frame region 52. In FIG. 4, the reference numeral 65 denotes a region that is to turn into a semiconductor package as a product unit, the reference numerals 58 and 63 denote another regions that are to turn into terminals in the frame, the reference numerals 59-62 denote suspension leads which support the region 58 in three directions lengthwise and breadthwise from the outer frame region 52, and the reference numeral 64 denotes a suspension lead which supports the region 52 in one direction from the outer frame region 52.